Write A Caption/Archive/9
=Man with an American flag painted on his face= Hours after this photo was taken, the man pictured went home, washed his face and was promptly arrested and taken to an undisclosed location for desecrating the Flag. --El Payo 01:21, 17 February 2007 (UTC) aawww, the colbert facial --GlennBecksATool 12:15, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Man complains of radiation burns after watching the Colbert Report. '--Alethic Logic 19:47, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' Apparently, he believes in Harvey Dent, as well. I don't blame him. =Westminster Dog Show= Terrorists use dog-like-carpet to sneak into innocent homes.Tourskin 03:16, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Scientists successfully splice dog and mop genes. '--Alethic Logic 19:44, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' Dog discovered to be reincarnation of Bob Marley WrongOfTexas 16:05, 20 February 2007 (UTC) =Florida Shark Awareness Program= Michael Moore re-make of Jaws is a bite too far.Tourskin 03:15, 15 February 2007 (UTC) "Hi. I'm Justin Timberlake." --OHeL 12:00, 17 February 2007 (UTC) MOTHERFUCER the snark Woman survives shark attack by impersonating flamingo. '--Alethic Logic 19:41, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' Typical Democrat tries to appease shark by offering leg. WrongOfTexas 16:06, 20 February 2007 (UTC) =Man Catches Large Fish= "Was that as good for you as it was for me?" --Winky 04:38, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Sex or food...sex or food...(Democrat thinking).Tourskin 23:39, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Just as Rick Santorum warned us. WrongOfTexas 16:28, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Dumb doormats on sale this week at Bed, Bath & Beyond. '--Alethic Logic 20:52, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' Give a man a fish, and he's satisfied for a day. Teach a man to lie with a fish, and he's satisfied for a lifetime. --Esteban Colberto 18:31, 20 February 2007 (UTC) =Supreme Court Justice's Daughter Arrested= Antonin Scalia's daughter, Ann Banaszewski, was arrested and charged with driving under the influence of alcohol and child endangerment. A Typical European maleTourskin 04:37, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Keith Richard's plastic surgery unsuccessful. '--Alethic Logic 20:55, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' =Dancers From Venezuela= How the "Deal or No Deal" briefcase girls appear to Howie Mandel when he's stoned. --OHeL 03:59, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Ben & Jerry's releases new flavor - Blacklady Swirl. '--Alethic Logic 19:37, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' =Mother Cat Allows Puppy to Nurse= "I don't see race." --OHeL 03:59, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Mother cat forced into animal prostitution.Tourskin 04:21, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Just as Rick Santorum warned us. WrongOfTexas 16:28, 20 February 2007 (UTC) =Professional Basketball Player, Tim Hardaway= "Being surrounded by athletic, sweaty men all day long I'm just lucky The Gay hasn't rubbed off on me yet." Man uses BO in Basketball match. Very effective weapon Tourskin 04:38, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Unnamed player mistakes Tim Hardaway's head for basketball. '--Alethic Logic 22:22, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' Sorry man, you have to be this tall to play. WrongOfTexas 16:11, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Just because I dribble balls all day doesn't mean I have to like gay people. --Esteban Colberto 18:29, 20 February 2007 (UTC) =New Washington Dollar= Once again, Presidents wipe out American Indians. I'm looking for a dime!Tourskin 20:09, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Mint releases Barbara Bush commemorative coin. '--Alethic Logic 19:35, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' =Elephant Rams Minibus= "Motherfucker, I told you NOT to call me Dumbo." "So much for living up to your name, Dodge." --OHeL 03:59, 16 February 2007 (UTC) "GO BACK TO HOLLYWOOD!" --GlennBecksATool 12:10, 17 February 2007 (UTC) "Block this, Wikip*dia."--thisniss 20:07, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Bear disguised as Elephant attacks school bus.Tourskin 20:10, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Rise in elephant population impacts human population - '--Alethic Logic 19:32, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' Alethic, why not: Sudden tripling of elephant population impacts human population. (--El Payo 20:28, 19 February 2007 (UTC))